A Bolt Of Lightning
by MichelleS-9
Summary: Ziva wants Abby, Abby wants Ziva. Will it take Abby's concussion to bring them together? A Ziva/Abby story.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Rory/Paris

A Bolt of Lightning

Pairing: Abby/Ziva

This is based loosely during the episode "Sharif Returns." The first few lines are from the conversation Abby has with Gibbs during the beginning of the episode.

A/N: I don't pretend to be an NCIS expert, nor a devoted fan. I've seen a few episodes, liked what I saw, and now I'm trying my hand at writing some (hopefully) entertaining bit of fluff for you all. I am simply a humble fan fiction writer, who owns absolutely nothing.

Chapter One:

"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo," said Abby excitedly. This idea had struck her as she had slept night before, but it had not led her to hone in on a particular design. She was simply overcome with the idea that she NEEDED to get one. The feeling had been overwhelming, and Abby was still confused why it had come to her, but she was not at a point to dismiss her feelings.

"I don't think I'm the one to ask about this," Jethro Gibbs started.

"But Gibbs, you know me better than anyone else, and when you're gonna make a decision that's gonna effect the rest of your life you need the person around you that knows you the best for guidance. Please?" She begged, flashing him a small smile.

"Where do you wanna put the tattoo?" He asked.

She blanched. "Ok, you're right; you're not the one to ask." She led Gibbs through the evidence she had processed, and when he had left, she resumed her musings over what tattoo to get. So many looked like they could be for her. But she meant what she had said to Gibbs. She didn't take this decision about what would mar her skin lightly. She had never regretted the few she already had; they complemented her personality perfectly in each case. She sighed and got up. Looking aimlessly on the computer wasn't going to get the workload she had done any quicker. When she actually started in on the large pile of evidence waiting for her attention, the time flew by more quickly.

The shades in her office had been closed all day, and when she finally noticed the slight twinge in her back from bending over a microscope, she strolled over to the line of windows and glanced out. The dark wasn't just beginning; it was settled and pronounced. She was willing to bet her car was the only one still in the parking garage. At the knock on the doorway, she turned around.

Ziva stood there, jacket over her arm, looking, if possible, even more tired than Abby. "I wanted to see if you were down here. I saw your car was still here." She shifted her weight on her sensible heels. Abby looked down to her own feet. She'd ditched the stilettos she wore into the office a few hours back, and traded them for a pair of fuzzy black slippers she stashed behind her desk.

"Just catching up on some work."

"Anything I can assist with?" Ziva asked politely, looking down at her choice of footwear briefly.

"I'm packing it in for the night. There's only so much Caf-Pow on the East coast," She said with an unsteady smile. Officer David's eyes on her usually made her just a little off-balance. True to form, as she strolled back towards her desk, her slippered foot came out from under her and she slammed painfully into the floor.

"Abby," Ziva said, moving quickly to her side and kneeling. "Are you alright?"

Abby sat up, and rubbed her head where it had struck the edge of the rolling chair next to her. Ziva looked alarmed.

"Don't move. You've hit your head, you could have internal injuries," she considered the girl on the floor. "I think we should call an ambulance."

"Ziva, no," Abby pleaded. "I'm fine."

"I am not a doctor, and neither are you." She pulled out her cell phone, but Abby put her hand out.

"Please Ziva. If you insist that I be checked out, then we can go to the emergency room, but don't call an ambulance."

Ziva stared at her for a few seconds. "Fine. We will go to the emergency room. Can you stand?" Abby complied, and Ziva led her towards the door.

"Can I get my boots first?" Abby asked.

"No, the slippers are cute."

Cute? Abby thought, her mind whirring. Was that insinuation under the cool façade, or was Abby having another in her latest stream of pleasant daydreams about the beauty before her? She chose to push the thought out of her mind. "If I played dead, would you give me CPR?" She asked under her breath. Ziva caught the end of her statement.

"CPR is not helpful for skull injuries as far as I can tell." The faintest of grins appeared. "However, if you feel you need some… assistance in that department, perhaps we could work something out." Abby blushed. Ziva turned and led the girl out of the lab, and neither said another word.

As Abby had suspected, the parking garage was nearly empty, except for hers and Ziva's vehicles. She started towards her own, but Ziva stopped her with a tight grip.

"I think it's best if I drive." She tugged on the girl's arm, and they came to a stop beside a non-descript navy blue sedan. Abby looked at it with disdain.

"At least mine has character."

"Yours is a converted hearse."

"See? Plenty of character right there."

"People expect to see the mimes with the painted faces getting out of it with pies in their faces."

Abby gasped indignantly. "A clown car? Take that back!"

Ziva merely glanced her way as Abby fumed. "Abby," she said softly. "That car is perfectly you. And I agree completely with your choice of license plates as well."

Abby shot a glance at her most prized possession, emblazoned with the license plate "HOTGOTH." She started to retort, but Ziva yanked the wheel to the left and Abby's efforts were refocused to holding on.

When they finally emerged from the ER a few hours later, Ziva's smile had retreated to a murderous glare. Abby was talking animatedly, her hands moving with each word.

"It's late, and my place is closer. You can grab a shower there." Ziva shot her a fierce look. "Oh come on, you gotta admit, that little kid was funny."

"I fail to find this situation funny." She looked down to her shirt, covered in sticky apple juice. "Children should be kept caged."

"Aww Ziva, you can't hate children. I'm sure he didn't mean to dump out his bottle on you."

"At the very least, they could buy a leash."

"Well it wouldn't have been so bad if we didn't have another three hours to wait." Abby said, chuckling a little under her breath. "I still think we could have skipped the whole thing."

"What are you talking about? You have a mild concussion. It's a good thing we did go. I hope you have a comfortable bed."

"Inviting yourself over for the night? And into my bed? I have to give you some credit. Most people wouldn't be caught dead sleeping in a coffin. Pardon the bad pun."

"I'm not most people."

Abby stared at her for a minute. "Well, contrary to popular belief, I don't sleep in a coffin."

"And I would really prefer not to sleep in one as well. A bed will suit me just fine."

"I'm the concussed one here." Abby said with a mock annoyed tone.

"I never said you couldn't share it with me." Ziva shot her a look. Abby's mind whirred.

"You only wish you could handle me."

"I could handle you just fine." Ziva's eyes remained focused on the road as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Abby was at a loss for what to say. She settled for silence as they neared her road.

Ziva wasn't sure what she had expected of Abby's dwelling, but it hadn't been the run down warehouse look. The building was cold concrete that looked as if new paint was a very foreign concept. It lacked an elevator, Ziva noted as they trudged up three flights of dingy stairs.

The apartment was dark as Abby opened it with both a key, and a hard kick to the bottom of the door frame. It squeaked as it swung open to allow them in, and hit with a hard thump on the wall behind.

Ziva stopped at the door, hesitant to enter a dark enclosed space. Abby turned back to her, and pulled her by the hand into the apartment. She groped on the wall for a few seconds before finally flicking up the light switch, which Ziva could now see had been obscured by the large black bookshelf it had, apparently, been built into. Ziva had half expected Abby's apartment to mirror the disheveled appearance of the building she lived in, but the officer was pleasantly disappointed.

Abby's apartment had an unmistakable air of dark sophistication. The couches were dark leather, the carpet a deep violet that extended throughout what Ziva could see of the small space. The walls were slightly lighter, making the room seem less cramped, but still had a feeling of mystery. Ziva marveled at the bookshelves which contained what must have been thousands of books, some with worn covers that Ziva moved closer to examine. She couldn't quite make out the titles, and Abby turned the corner and returned to Ziva's side before she had a chance to explore them further.

"So how about that shower?" Abby asked Ziva. For one long moment, her head was bombarded with visions of the two of them, naked and wet, water cascading down them, wrapped tight in each other's arms. A sudden longing nearly overcame her, and she had to physically stop herself from touching Abby when her gaze refocused. Abby was glancing to her with a confused expression on her face. "You ok?" she reached over and ran her hand down Ziva's arm.

Ziva shook off the vision and forced a smile. "Yes, a shower would suit me fine." She followed Abby down the hallway.

The shower was refreshing, and now cooled by the air around her, Ziva wrapped a towel around herself. She smiled at the sound of Abby's voice coming from the living room. She found it simply endearing that she talked to herself. She went to the door and listened more closely. Ziva frowned. It didn't seem as if Abby was talking to herself. Maybe more like someone at the door. Ziva wrapped it tighter around herself. Who would be coming to the door at this time of night? Fear kicked in and she burst through to the living room. Abby stepped towards her, holding a paper bag in one hand. "I was hungry. Hope you like Chinese. Are you ok?" She asked, taking in the look on Ziva's face.

"I heard voices."

"Yeah, it's just Chen Li though," Abby shrugged, taking a step. But Ziva's look didn't fade. "Hey, it's ok. Why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy. I am a trained officer."

"You're still jumpy."

Ziva took a breath.

"I'm not moving from this spot and neither are you until you tell me what's going on," Abby said forcefully.

Ziva narrowed her eyes slightly. "You think you could stop me?"

Abby cocked one eyebrow. "It might be fun to try. Are you going to restrain me?" She asked Ziva, tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms above her head.

"Abby," Ziva started. "I… I need to say something." The vision of the girl in front of her was making her breathing labored and her heart speed up.

The Goth blinked, and lowered her arms. She grasped Ziva's hand in her own, and pulled her over to the couch.

Abby waited for a few moments, until Ziva finally spoke.

"I'm going to be blunt. I like you Abby. I have had feelings for you for a while."

Abby was silent. She stared off towards the darkened window, clearly lost in conflicting thoughts.

This internal struggle in Abby was not lost on Ziva. She watched the play of emotions cross the girl's face. Finally, Abby looked up. Their eyes bore into each other's; Ziva's calm, and Abby's with beads of moisture pooling in the corners.

"Abby," Ziva whispered. The girl's glazed look refocused on her. "Why do you cry?"

"I-I'm not sure," she stuttered. Ziva, who hadn't moved, finally leaned forward, wrapping her arms gently around Abby, who melted into her arms.

"I've got you," She whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "Whatever it is, it cannot be as bad as you think."

Abby's black mascara ran in twin rivers down her face. She buried herself into the crook of Ziva's neck. She could smell her own shampoo on the other woman, coupled with a spicy scent that had nothing to do with her hair care products. It was uniquely Ziva.

Ziva's hands caressed Abby's back soothingly. When Abby's quiet sobs subsided completely, Ziva spoke.

"Come on, let's make you a little more comfortable." Abby followed her obediently to her own bedroom, coming to rest just before her ornate hand-carved queen sized bed. She made no sound as Ziva motioned for her to sit down.

"You can talk to me," Ziva said simply. Abby's gaze remained fixed at the deep purple carpet beneath their feet. The room was silent for so long that Ziva was surprised when Abby finally did speak.

"I've spent forever looking for someone who was different. I've never been with someone who could make me feel something. I mean, I haven't even touched you, and yet I can like, feel you." Even in the darkened room, Ziva could see her blush. "I'm not sure I'm explaining it correctly."

Abby felt the warmth of Ziva's hand in hers. "You are doing just fine." Abby finally looked up into Ziva's face. "You want more," she continued. "This means more than I could say…"

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

"I fail to see how anyone's posterior is involved."

"Nevermind," Abby said, smiling and wiping her eyes. She looked at the agent. "Continue."

"I'm not sure how much I have to give you, Abigail…" She trailed off, and then seemed to gather her thoughts once more. "I gave so much of myself already. There's not much left anymore."

Abby's answer surprised them both. "I'll take what I can get." Her hand reached out and stroked Ziva's cheek gently. Ziva's hand covered hers, holding it in place as her eyes shut. Her voice came out in a wavering low breath.

"You can have everything I have left." Abby gave in to the passion that she had been holding back. Her free hand went around Ziva's waist and she leaned in close. She hovered just inches away from Ziva's slightly parted lips. Ziva opened her eyes to find Abby's looking back into them.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"I think I'd die if you didn't," Ziva moaned, and crossed the small space between them to press their lips together.

Abby's eyes closed and she took in the feeling of Ziva's soft lips. Ziva was gentle, but Abby wanted more. She pressed Ziva back with one hand, never breaking the contact of their lips. Ziva moaned again as Abby's soft curves melted into hers. Her hands wrapped themselves around Abby's back, pulling the other woman tightly against her. Abby kissed Ziva's pulse point, making her breath quicken.

Abby's hands, so cautious from her days spent in a lab shook slightly as she made first contact with Ziva's damp skin. The moan she elicited from the agent steadied it, and she leaned in closer, her senses filling with the beautiful woman before her.

Abby didn't usually find herself nervous with new lovers; they were commonplace to her. Plain vanilla and disposable. But Ziva triggered something else. She made the Goth both want to punch her and pull her close.

Ziva wanted more contact, so she flipped Abby off her and took the upper hand. Abby's eyes widened, and a smile came to her face. "You prefer top?"

"I prefer you." Ziva trailed a stream of kisses across her jaw line, moving steadily downward, until she reached the collar of Abby's shirt. She looked up at Abby hungrily, but Abby didn't take pity on her.

"Tell me what you want."

"You," she muttered. "Off." She pulled at the hem of Abby's shirt, her mind no longer creating coherent sentences. Abby smiled.

"I'm not doing your work for you."

Ziva took it as an invitation. She nearly tore the thin garment from Abby's body in her haste to remove it. In the end, Abby pulled it up over her head, dropping it gently to the side. Ziva returned to her exploration of Abby's silky skin, kissing every inch of the girl in front of her.

She slowly ran her fingertips along the skin of her taut stomach. Reaching the button and zipper of the dark pants Abby wore, she released them without a second thought. She tugged off the pants and panties of the girl in front of her in one quick move, and marveled at the sight before her. Abby drew in a shaky breath which Ziva smirked at.

"Now tell me what you want." Ziva threw back at the shaking girl. Abby sat up, pushing Ziva away from her slightly, and grasping the officer's hand. She reached behind herself with Ziva's hand and placed it on the clasp to her black lacy bra.

"Off." She breathed, kissing Ziva soundly. Ziva complied instantly, and the bra joined the growing pile of Abby's discarded clothing. Abby lay back down, staring up at the officer, waiting for her next move. Ziva said nothing, just gazed down at her with hunger written in her eyes.

"How is it that the towel you have wrapped around yourself still hasn't fallen off?" Abby asked, toying with it as Ziva shivered with delight. "It basically defies the laws of physics."

"Well we can't have the laws of nature called in to question."

Abby tugged the end free. "Hello gravity." It landed on the dresser as Abby threw it haphazardly away.

The Goth took in the sight of Ziva's completely naked form. "You're gorgeous," she stated simply, running her hand down Ziva's hips. She arched her back with delight at the feel of those fingers inching their way closer to where she needed them most. Ziva was still straddling Abby's hips, and the angle made any touching impossible. Abby noticed this and twisted to throw Ziva off her and on to the bed. Abby's body instantly covered hers; one leg nestled between Ziva's.

Abby's moist center connected with Ziva's strong thigh, and both moaned at the contact. Ziva tightened her grip around the girl, pressing her leg up more tightly against Abby.

"Don't stop," Abby begged. Ziva didn't disappoint and replaced her leg with her hand. Abby gasped at the sudden ecstasy that filled her. Abby shifted slightly so she could reach Ziva, but the agent stopped the Goth's hand and shook her head.

"No, beautiful," she said quietly. "This is about your pleasure." She kissed the hand in her grasp and Abby visibly relaxed.

Ziva used her leverage to flip Abby on to her back. Abby's kiss was insistent, her tongue tangling with Ziva's. Her arms were tightened around the other woman, holding on to Ziva as a drowning swimmer might cling to a lifejacket. She felt as if she was falling fast, and clung to the other woman instinctively. Ziva whispered soothingly into her ear, pressing gentle kisses on her temple.

"Ziva," Abby moaned. The officer pressed deeply into her, making her gasp. Ziva gazed down at the beautiful woman beneath her. Abby's eyes were shut tight and her face was flushed.

"Open your eyes, Abby," Ziva breathed. Abby complied instantly, locking gazes with Ziva. She leaned down and brought their foreheads together. "I've got you," she softly whispered to Abby. "It's ok to let it out."

Abby's breathing sped up with the pace of Ziva's insistent hand. The officer wasn't forceful; nor was she gentle. Abby met each of her thrusts and fused their lips together.

Abby's nails dug into the skin on Ziva's bare back, but the officer barely registered the feeling. "Don't stop," Abby pleaded, although stopping was the furthest thing from Ziva's mind.

Abby's breath came out in a rush as her arms slacked and released. Ziva softly eased back off of the slightly shaking girl, but Abby pulled her back to rest on top of her sweat soaked body.

"No, don't move," Abby commanded. Ziva lightly kissed the girl's forehead and smoothed back her unruly dark hair.

"Wow," Abby said after minutes of silence had passed. "That was… Wow."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Ziva smirked, settling in more comfortably. She reached over and linked her hand with Abby's. Time passed in warm comfort with Ziva's hands slowly caressing the other woman's skin.

"You're like lightning," Abby said suddenly.

Ziva reluctantly lifted her head from its relaxed position on Abby's chest. "I'm not sure I understand the metaphor."

"Because you hit me fast, but I can still feel the shockwaves." Abby looked down at her with smiling eyes. Ziva grinned back.

"Well that is a new description. But a fairly accurate one." She placed a gentle kiss on Abby's waiting mouth, and settled back into her previous location. She could hear the girl's heartbeat, and she tried to keep her eyes open just so she could watch over the now sleeping Goth, but after a few minutes, the effort became too much, and she, like Abby, succumbed to the lure of sleep.

In the morning, Abby awoke to the smell of pancakes. Food this early was something different, but if the delicious aroma was anything to judge the taste by, she was sure it was a change she could much enjoy. Slipping Ziva's white dress shirt over her head, she padded through the apartment to follow the lure of what she sincerely hoped was her breakfast.

Ziva stood at the stove, her back to the doorway, humming loudly as she flipped a pancake. Clad only in her bra and panties, Ziva made Abby stop short as she gazed at her. Her back was to the Goth, and Abby admired her lithe form.

"See something you like?" Ziva asked, not turning around.

"How did you know I was here?" Abby asked, surprised.

"I know everything."

"Cocky," Abby remarked.

"It's part of my charm." Abby stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"You are charming." She kissed Ziva gently on the cheek. She pulled back and took a seat at her cluttered kitchen table.

"It's early." Abby groaned. "I could have slept for at least another hour." Ziva smiled at her.

"But then you wouldn't get this breakfast I'm making for you."

"Ok, so breakfast and then back to bed?" Abby asked hopefully.

"No," Ziva retorted. "Breakfast and then work." She placed a plate in front of Abby, sitting down across from her.

Abby frowned. "Grr."

Ziva's smile widened. "You growl too? I'll have to keep that in mind." She took a bite. "Mmm, not bad."

"Not bad? More like excellent. A girl could get used to this," Abby said, pouring syrup over the pancakes. They were silent for a few minutes as each continued eating. When Abby finished, she stood.

"You do dishes too right?" She asked teasingly.

"Perhaps. If I had the right motivation."

"I need a shower," Abby said.

"Fine, I will wash them this time."

"Well, I was going to invite you. But if you'd rather wash dishes…"

"I accept your invitation." She grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her off to the bathroom, leaving the dishes untouched in the sink.


	2. Chapter 2

A Bolt of Lightning

A/N: The case they are working on does not exist. It's simply one to fill the time of their days when they aren't together. Let's be serious, I don't even plan on making it fully explained, nor following it any further than I have to. From here on in, it's all my beautiful imagination at work. And my beautiful imagination cannot be hampered by such things as pointless NCIS cases.

Chapter 2

"Gibbs is gonna be mad at you."

"And why won't he be mad at you too?" Ziva asked her.

"Because he loves me. He's never mad at me. Plus, I got a concussion."

"So now you will admit to having a head injury."

"Well, now it's convenient," Abby said, smiling at her as they stepped into the elevator. When the doors closed behind them, Abby pressed Ziva up against the wall. The officer's breath was short, and she licked her lips.

"I have a feeling it will be a long day," Ziva whispered.

"Have lunch with me?" Abby asked, not moving. Ziva nodded as the elevator made a loud ding and stopped. Abby finally stepped back, as Gibbs stepped into the elevator with McGee and Tony in tow.

"Ziva, finally gracing us with your presence. Late night?" Tony asked inquisitively.

"Mmm, yes, now that you mention it Tony, it was a very long night. I didn't get much sleep. I'm quite tired. Although, the person I spent it with did deserve breakfast in the morning."

Tony's jaw dropped. Abby giggled from the back corner. The elevator came to a halt and she pushed her way to the front. "This is my stop." She headed out and turned back once and flashed a wink to Ziva that Tony caught.

"I knew she felt something for me. It's my curse. Beautiful women always fall for me. Did you see the way she winked at me?" Tony smirked.

"I hate to interrupt, but she was winking at me," McGee said.

"You aren't exactly Abby's 'type'," Tony scoffed.

"I'm exactly her type… You however-" McGee was cut off.

"Will you two shut up? I know who she was winking at," Gibbs said calmly. Ziva looked at him. "Me," he said finally. Ziva kept her smile to herself.

"How do you figure that boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs gave him a pointed look, and a light smack to the back of his head.

"Right boss, 3 ex-wives, I remember now." Tony said brightly.

"Now focus," Gibbs growled back.

For the next few hours, Ziva was caught up in the case, the witnesses, the evidence, and Gibb's own unique brand of solutions. When she took a second to glace at her watch, it was already 2pm. She stood and mumbled something to Tony about lunch.

"Sounds good. What are we getting?" he asked, standing up.

"I have a lunch date," Ziva said.

"With who?" Tony asked, intrigued.

Ziva just smiled and shook her head. "See you later Tony." She stepped on to the elevator. Just as the doors closed, Tony stopped them with his arm.

"Late night, and lunch today? This one must be a keeper. C'mon partner. Tell me about him."

"Maybe some other time Tony. I'm late." She hit the button again, and this time Tony didn't stop it.

When Ziva stepped into Abby's lab a little while later with a bag of sandwiches from the local deli, she found the girl staring intently at a screen in front of her, mumbling to herself.

Ziva couldn't quite make out what she was saying, so she stepped towards her, setting the bag on a desk next to her. Abby still hadn't turned around, and Ziva stepped closer quietly. She was close enough to touch the other girl now, and she didn't disappoint as she grabbed Abby and spun the girl around to face her. Abby started to shriek, but Ziva stopped her with a kiss.

"Hi." She said, pulling away from Abby after a few moments.

"Ugh, you scared the crap outta me. If you weren't so cute, I'd hit you."

"I'm much too cute to threaten." Ziva smoothed Abby's hair back from her face, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I will not scare you again. Maganda ka." She stepped back slightly. "I've brought you lunch."

"All is forgiven. What was that you called me?"

"I said that you are beautiful."

Abby smiled. "You're smooth."

Ziva smirked. "Eat your sandwich."

Abby sat down at her crowded desk and Ziva sat across from her.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Have you been looking for me?"

"Well, maybe just once or twice… every hour," Abby blushed. "McGee keeps kept giving me a little look, like I'm coming up to see him."

"Maybe I'll have to have a chat with him."

"Jealous?" Abby asked.

"Just a little," Ziva admitted. "Does that bother you?"

"Is this the part when I become your 'woman', and you drag me back to your den by my hair?" Abby asked sarcastically.

"I was more hoping you would walk there on your own."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Gibbs has been keeping Tony and I out all day. I think that he is trying to keep McGee and Tony separated."

"You can't separate true love," Gibbs said as he walked into the lab, McGee trailing behind.

"Hello to you too, Gibbs." Abby said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Brought you a present," he said, setting an extra large sized Caf-pow next to her. "Also heard you got a concussion last night," he started. "What are you doing at work today?"

"Don't worry Dad," Abby rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I had my own personal bodyguard last night who stayed with me in my bed and kept me awake."

"Maybe that's a story I don't need to hear."

Ziva spoke up. "I watched her accident and took care of her last night."

"Next time, I don't expect to see you for a few days. Understand?" Abby nodded. "Thanks Ziva." He turned and walked out.

McGee lingered behind. "Tony won't shut up about you being with some mystery guy as he calls it. Ziva." He turned back towards the door and left.

"I like baiting Tony," Ziva said to Abby. "It's the best thing about working here." She looked at Abby. "Well, it used to be the best thing." She reached across the small table and held Abby's hand, pulling it up closer to her face, and pressing a small kiss to the back of it. Abby's eyes lit up.

"What are you doing tonight?" Ziva asked her.

"Nothing as of now."

"Can I take you out?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Well, it's Friday night. Do you like to dance?" Ziva asked her.

"I love to dance. Where are we going?"

"Wherever you would like."

"Ooh, my choice? You can regret that later. Meet me at my place at 9:30?"

"What should I wear?" Ziva asked, throwing away the wrapper of her sandwich.

"Something slutty." Abby stated calmly.

"I'm not sure I own something that meets that description."

"Then go shopping." Abby said, taking a long sip on her caffeinated lifeline.

"Ok, I will find something sleazy to wear."

"Slutty."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Yes, that." Her phone rang from the clip on her belt. She glanced at it. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight, sweetheart."

"Normally, no one would get away with calling me sweetheart. But for you, I'll make the exception." Abby smiled and Ziva backed out of the room, her eyes not leaving Abby's until the elevator doors closed in front of her. She rested her forehead on the smooth metal.

"You have it bad," Ziva said aloud to herself, trying to gather her racing heart.

The doors opened with a 'ding' and Tony stood outside them.

"Who is he?" He asked inquisitively, tilting his head to one side.

Ziva just smiled as she pushed past him.

At five, Ziva promptly shut down her computer and stood up. Tony looked up as she pulled on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "You never leave before me."

"I have plans," Ziva said simply.

Tony stood and crossed in front of her path. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me his name."

"There is no 'he' Tony." In one swift move, she turned Tony and pressed him up against the wall face first. "And I will see you tomorrow." She released him and walked towards the door.

"Maybe on time tomorrow?" Tony shot down the hall.

"I guess that all depends on how tonight goes," she said without turning around.

Her stomach was racing with butterflies at the thought of getting to dance pressed up close to Abby. As she got into her car, she mentally ran through her limited wardrobe. She didn't have anything remotely appropriate to whatever Abby had in mind. She whirled out of the parking garage and drove across town begin her search.

It took nearly three hours for Ziva to be happy with her outfit. When she finally noticed the time, she headed back to her apartment to get ready.

As she stood in front of her mirror, she felt a twinge of nervousness that she had never before experienced. She replayed the previous night in her head. It made her smile to think of Abby, and the prospect of spending the evening with the goth again filled Ziva with a warm feeling. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and ran a hand through her hair.

When she was finally content with her appearance, she grabbed her keys and headed to her car. The trip should have taken 15 minutes, but the thought of Abby kept the pedal firmly planted to the floor.

"You're early," Abby said, pulling open the door to her apartment. Ziva smiled.

"Only a few minutes."

"Well I still haven't decided what to wear," Abby complained, looking down at herself. She was wrapped in a white towel, and Ziva appreciated the view. Her breathing sped up and Abby pulled her in the door, shut it and pressed Ziva up against the now closed door. Ziva automatically reached up to touch Abby's face, wanting to feel their lips joined together, but Abby stepped back.

"You can't kiss before the date, you have to wait until after," she said, smiling at Ziva.

"I'm not sure I have the willpower for that, but I will try."

"Good." Abby turned and walked towards her bedroom. When she got to the door, she dropped the towel, giving Ziva a quick glimpse of the body that danced through her fantasies all day.

"Do you need help picking out your clothes?" Ziva asked hopefully.

"Hmm… can you look and not touch?"

"Yes," Ziva answered confidently.

"Then come in." Ziva strode over to Abby's room, and stopped short when she saw her lithe backside.

"I may have overestimated my abilities." Ziva made her way to Abby, wrapping her arms around the still naked woman. Abby turned, with Ziva's arms still around her. She brought their lips together, and both women sighed at the contact. Ziva lifted Abby off her feet, and Abby wrapped her legs around the agent's waist, never breaking their kiss. Ziva carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. Abby pushed the jacket off Ziva's shoulders, revealing her new shirt. Abby looked down and stared. Ziva had tight black leather pants on, with a deep crimson strapless shirt that laced in the back.

"Damn, you are hot." Abby said, still staring at her.

"You like my outfit choice then?"

"I'd like it off you, too." Abby tried to pull Ziva back down to her, but Ziva laughed and stepped back.

"We are going dancing tonight. I will ravish you later." She pulled Abby off the bed. "Now let's find you something… what was it? Slutty?"

"I think that was the term I used."

"So what are you wearing?"

"Something black and skimpy."

Ziva walked to the closet, where a large pile of Abby's clothes lay in a heap in front of it. She dug through it for a few moments, then tossed a black leather miniskirt to Abby.

"I pick that." She continued searching until she found a low cut black halter top to match it. "And this." Abby put them on, and admired her reflection for a few moments.

"Not bad." She turned back to Ziva. "Ok, let's go. I'll drive." Ziva's hands went to her hips.

"I will drive."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you out, so I get to drive."

Abby narrowed her eyes, but tossed her keys to Ziva.

"We'll take mine." She walked to where Abby was standing and reached towards her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Now we can go."

The pair walked out of the apartment, still holding hands. When they stepped up to Ziva's car, Ziva held open the passenger door, and Abby smiled as she slid into the seat.

"Chivalry is still alive and kicking I see," she noted. Ziva hopped in the seat next to her, leaning over and planting a slow kiss on Abby's waiting lips. Abby moaned. "Can we skip the dancing and go straight to the ravishing you were talking about earlier?" she whispered in a low voice.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, after we dance," Ziva replied, pulling away from the temptation of Abby's waiting lips. "So where are we going?"

"My favorite dance club in the area." They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, their hands intertwined. When they pulled up outside the club, Abby hopped out excitedly before Ziva threw it in park. She followed closely behind.

"You're gonna love this place," Abby exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

"The Black Hole," Ziva read aloud from the neon sign above the door.

"Ok, bad name," Abby conceded. "But the atmosphere will make up for it." The line to get in snaked around the corner, but Abby walked confidently up to the bouncer, who greeted her with a hug.

"John, this is Ziva. Ziva, my friend John."

He reached out and shook Ziva's hand with enthusiasm. "Nice meetin' you," he said in a slow southern drawl. "I didn't know you had such beautiful acquaintances, Abby." He winked at Ziva.

"Sorry John," Abby shrugged apologetically. "I already beat you to the punch." She wrapped an arm possessively around Ziva's waist.

"Can't blame a guy for tryin'," he said. "Have fun tonight." He opened the door for them and waved them through.

Ziva hadn't seen so many people crammed into one badly lit space before. She also hadn't realized just how important Abby's 'slutty outfit' directive was. There was more bare skin in the club than in a Greek bathhouse.

Abby took it all in stride, pulling Ziva quickly through the crowd to the bar. She yelled something to the bartender over the screaming music that Ziva couldn't quite make out.

Abby thrust a drink into her hands and pulled her to a table at the edge of the floor. It was slightly quieter, and Ziva was able to ask Abby what was in the drink

"I don't know," Abby yelled back. "But it's good." She took a long swig to prove her point. "It's called a dirty Goth. They named it after me." As the song changed, Abby's eyes lit up. "This is my favorite. Let's dance."

They abandoned their drinks, and soon they were tightly packed on the crowded floor.

Two hours passed in a blur for Ziva with Abby's lithe body pressed up against her. She didn't know how the Goth had so much control; she was only just managing to avoid ripping the shirt from Abby's body. She felt sure there was not much more hope for steering clear of causing a scene on the dance floor.

"Take me home?" Abby whispered breathily to Ziva. She nodded quickly, and pulled Abby confidently back towards the door. Her self control had wilted completely by the time they reached her car, and she pressed the other woman against it, placing rough kisses across her pulse point. Abby moaned, pulling Ziva in tightly to herself, her own black nails creeping up Ziva's flushed skin. Ziva stilled the hands on her quickly. "Home," she mumbled against Abby's neck. Abby shook her head.

"Can't wait." She fused their lips together, earning the guttural groan from Ziva's mouth.

"Try." Ziva said, finally pulling back. "I'm not taking you in public, against this car, with that whole crowd of people watching. She motioned behind her, and Abby peered over her shoulder at the cat calls and wolf whistles that pierced the air. She gave a wave and quick bow, much to Ziva's chagrin. Ziva hid her head in her hands.

"You need to lighten up, Officer David," Abby narrowed her eyes, and spun the other woman around to face the crowd. "They're cheering you on."

Ziva blushed, but gave a quick wave that seemed to pacify her.

"Ok, home now," Abby said, pulling open the driver side door, and ushering Ziva in. They left the club in typical Ziva style - quickly.

They hadn't yet cleared the doorway to Abby's apartment before they were all over each other. Ziva just managed to pull out the keys, shut the door, and throw the deadbolt before Abby launched herself into her arms.

They made it to work on time the next morning; albeit just barely. Abby stopped off at her floor with a brief kiss, leaving Ziva to ride alone the rest of the way. With a 'ding', it stopped, and Gibbs stepped on. He handed her a Styrofoam cup with the logo of his favorite coffee shop on it, and she took it gratefully. The door slid closed again, and he punched the emergency stop.

"Yes?" Ziva asked cautiously, after a few seconds.

"If you hurt her, there won't be a place for you on this team anymore." He said simply.

"I won't," she replied, with all sincerity in her voice. He nodded.

"And it had better not affect your ability to do this job."

"I assure you Gibbs, we are completely professional at NCIS."

"Good." Without another word, he hit the button again, and the doors opened back up to reveal McGee and Tony.

"Boss, we've got a lead." They piled on, and the elevator descended once more.

It was after 7 when they'd finally finished up for the night. Ziva made her way to Abby's lab on weary legs.

"Did you get him?" Abby asked her with enthusiasm. Ziva chuckled.

"Yes, after I chased him 3 blocks and up 14 flights of stairs."

"Aww, poor baby," Abby cooed, reaching her arms around Ziva. The Mossad officer pulled away quickly.

"Gibbs had a talk with me today," she said by way of explanation.

"He didn't scare you off, did he?" Abby pouted.

Ziva laughed loudly. "Of course not. I just want to be discreet around NCIS. I would rather not give him a reason to execute me."

Abby smiled. "Fair enough. Let me take you home; you look tired."

"Plan on tiring me out some more?" Ziva asked with a knowing smirk.

"We have the Federal Law Enforcement Gala coming up this weekend, and I wondered if you would like to be my date, Abby?" Ziva asked seriously, that night, after they were both spent, and lying intertwined on Abby's bed.

"You want me to be your date?" Abby asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ziva replied immediately.

"Won't that cause a bit of a stir?"

"Well, I am not an official NCIS agent, just a liaison officer, and as you are coming as my date, and not as an official representative, then I believe we have no official repercussions to consider. Plus," she added thoughtfully. "Gibbs already knows, and accepts it. I do not believe anything could be scarier than Gibbs when he is angry."

"Just imagine the look on Tony's face," Abby laughed.

"I'm more interested in the look on McGee's face when I warn him to stay away from you."

Abby smirked. "You do know that I'm not interested in McGee, right?"

"That does not mean he is not interested in you."

"Ziva," Abby said seriously, putting her hands on either side of the officer's face. "I'm in love with you, and I'm not going anywhere." Ziva's heart nearly stopped. She did not think she could draw in another breath around the range of emotions that were flooding her in this moment. She chose not to speak at all, and simply let the smile that had been tugging at the ends of her lips to shine through.

Ziva pulled her close quickly, kissing her with abandon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Bolt of Lightning

Ah, the much anticipated conclusion. I know, it's been a long time coming – thank you for being patient. Anyway, the characters aren't mine, but the rather hot story line is. Enjoy!

"Finally," Tony said, walking up behind Ziva. "I've been waiting to see who this mystery guy is all week. I assume that you invited him?"

"I already told you, there is no mystery man Tony. But I am waiting on my date." She stared intently towards the door.

Tony was silent for a few moments. "Oh, you invited a friend. That's a let-down."

Ziva turned around to face him. "No, I am waiting on an official date, as in I am dating the person I'm waiting for." She turned back around in time to see Abby stroll through the door with Gibbs right behind her. "Ah there's my date now."

"Gibbs?" Tony asked incredulously. "That's why it's not a mystery guy, he's not a mystery at all… well, sort of… but isn't he a bit too old-"

"Gibbs is not my date."

Tony started speaking again, but Ziva was no longer paying him any attention. Abby stepped towards her looking like she had never looked before. Her crimson red dress was floor length and hugged her body in all the right places. Ziva felt severely out of place next to such a beauty. When Abby reached her, Ziva's voice refused to work.

"I- uh… you…" was all she managed to get out.

"I think you look beautiful too," Abby said with a smile. She leaned close to the speechless agent, a placed a gentle kiss on to her slightly parted lips.

"It's like my birthday and Christmas in one," Tony said in awe.

"Close your mouth Tony," Gibbs ordered. "You too, McGee," he added as the other agent joined them.

Ziva rolled her eyes as she grabbed Abby's hand. "I'm going to dance with my girlfriend now." She pulled Abby towards the ballroom, twirling her quickly and the red dress flared out while a small crowd watched appreciatively. Abby leaned in close to whisper in Ziva's ear.

"A bit forceful, but probably for the best. I think Tony's eyes nearly fell out," Abby's eyes sparkled as she gazed at her date. The pair spent the rest of the evening twirling around the dance floor, and, despite Tony's frequent attempts to cut in, they separated only once, for Abby to dance with Gibbs.

The ball ended too soon for Abby's liking, although Ziva was a bit tired of fending off men intent on wooing _her_ date.

"I'm taking you out of here before one more drunk man tries to separate us," Ziva growled.

"Why Officer David, I do believe you're jealous!" Abby said with a wide smile.

"Of course not. Mossad operatives do not get jealous," Ziva said seriously.

Abby smirked as they collected their jackets from coat check. "Yes, you are jealous."

They strolled out arm in arm, and Ziva helped Abby into the passenger seat of her car. They started out of the parking lot and drove for a few minutes before Abby spoke again.

"I kinda like it."

"You like what?" Ziva asked curiously.

"You. Jealous."

"I will say it again, I was not jealous."

"You growled. At the men, I mean. You growled at them. If that's not jealousy, I don't know what is. It's like a lion, staking his claim on the lioness."

"Oh automatically I am the man in the scenario?" Ziva asked her, amused.

"Everyone knows that the lionesses have more power in the pride, they do the hunting, and the men just sit around all day, looking good," Abby explained.

"Well that is true. I am extremely good looking," Ziva conceded. Abby scowled. She tried a different tack. "So you like it, huh?"

"Yes."

"I plan to stake my claim to you for quite a long time, Miss Scuito. Do you think you are up for that?"

"Oh yeah. Take me back to your place and I can demonstrate just how up to it I actually am." Ziva smiled and stepped on the gas harder.

The pair pushed their way into Abby's apartment, and changed into some comfortable clothes. They were nestled on the bed when Ziva finally spoke the words she'd been holding in all evening.

"I love you, Abby." The other woman's breath hitched slightly at the words that came out of Ziva's mouth. The smile that came to her face was radiant, and the kiss she placed on Ziva's waiting lips unmistakable in its meaning.

"I bet you say that to all your conquests," Abby smirked through the tears leaking from her eyes.

"You are not a conquest. You are… a new addiction." Ziva said with a smoldering look.

"Promise me you won't get the patch?" Abby said with one eyebrow cocked.

"What patch?" Ziva asked, confused. Abby shook her head and smiled.

"Never mind." They were silent for a few minutes more.

"Right here." Ziva said suddenly. Abby sat up on her elbows.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The tattoo should go right here," she said, kissing a spot on Abby's right hip. Abby smiled.

"Sorry, it's too late," Abby said, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Well where is it then?" Ziva asked, looking at her intently. Abby sat up completely and pulled her shirt off up over her head. She tossed it and it landed across the room. Just above her lacy black bra, the top of a dark mark was visible.

"What is it? Can I see?" Ziva asked.

Abby smirked. "What do I get if I show you?"

Ziva licked her lips. "What do you want?"

Abby considered for a moment. "Information," she stated finally.

Ziva cocked one eyebrow. "I am fairly knowledgeable on a wide variety of subjects. What would you like to know?"

Abby's smile broadened. "What I want to know is how I got this lucky."

"It's I who got lucky. And very soon, I hope to get lucky again." She grinned.

Abby finally stripped off her last article of clothing. Ziva leaned in and looked at the small dark spot on her girlfriend. A jagged black line ran three inches down her right breast: a bolt of lightning.


End file.
